L'hippocampe n'estil pas une sorte de poisson?
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: L'hippocampe n'estil pas une sorte de poisson? Et que mange le Chat?


**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclamers : **J'ai le droit à un Akito garçon tout nu dans une baignoire prêt à faire des cochoncetés avec moi ? Pasque y'en a aucun à moi...

**Prairings:** Kyo?

**Genre:** Romance/Humour...

**Warning:** Couple peu conventionnel...

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Oh... Un cahier ! Sous le lit de Kyo ! _Journal de bord_... Oh... Foi de Momiji, j'ai trouvé un truc très intéressant !

**_Cher journal..._**

« Coucou ! C'est moi ! »

« Ah ! Momiji ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, et toi Tohru ? »

Et patati, et patata... Kyo plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, fatigué. Momiji venait dormir à la maison pour la nuit. Où allait-il dormir, d'ailleurs... ?

« Euh... Kyo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, il... Il va falloir que tu laisses ta chambre à Mo... »

« QUOI ? »

« Ne t'énerves pas ! Juste pour cette nuit ! Il repart demain ! »

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Hors de question ! »

« Allez, Kyo... »

« NAON ! »

« Crétin de Chat, laisse-lui ta chambre. »

« Ta gueule ! OK, ça va, je laisse ma chambre, arrête tes yeux de martyr, Peau de Lapin ! »

« Chouette ! Merci ! »

« Fais chier... J'vais chercher mes affaires... »

« Tu vas dormir oùùùùù ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut'faire ? »

« Maieuh... T'es pas gentil... »

« C'est ça... »

Momiji suivit les allées et venues de Kyo pour récupérer ses quelques affaires, puis il monta dans sa chambre d'une nuit. Satisfait, il en fit le tour, se baissa, examina les étagères...

Et tomba sur un livre.

Un cahier, plus précisément. Il le sortit de sous le lit et l'ouvrit.

_Journal de bord_

Oh... Très intéressant... Très beaucoup, même.

Il regarda l'écriture ronde et bien formée de son cousin et lut la première page.

_9 Janvier._

_Il fait froid. Il pleut. Il fait moche. Je m'ennuie à mort. C'est chiant. Et je pense à une personne bien particulière, qui ne sait même pas que j'existe._

« Wouah ! Une fille ! »

Momiji frétillait d'avance.

_Tellement seul dans cet univers, face à l'autorité d'Akito. _

_Et tellement fatigué aussi. Je suis debout depuis 5 heures du mat', et il est 22 heures. Crevé moi._

_10 Janvier._

_Je m'emmerde. Là, je suis en cours, et il pleut encore. Ce cher Yuki a encore répondu correctement à une question, et son stupide fan-club se pâme de l'intelligence de leur petit chéri. Sombres idiotes. Heureusement que Hanajima est là pour les empêcher d'approcher, sinon on croulerait sous les chichis. _

_Uotani se marre : elle vient de m'envoyer une boulette de papier mâché dans le cou. Idiote. Blondasse. Mais tellement réconfortante quand ça ne va pas. Sans le savoir, elle me fait délirer. Mais je ne le montre pas. Pas question de briser ma carapace de bloc de glace._

« Ce serait elle... ? Mm... Non. Pas son genre. »

_11 Janvier._

_Je l'ai vu. Ca m'électrise. J'ai BESOIN, physiquement, de le voir. Ca fait du bien._

_Mon Dieu, je vire pervers. Et ça n'arrange rien au bas-ventre._

_Une petite séquence de travaux manuels s'impose._

_...J'ai honte. Parce que je voudrais que ce soit lui qui le fasse à ma place._

« Rooo... C'est un garçon ! »

_15 Janvier._

_4 jours que je l'ai pas vu. Il me manque trop. _

_Je veux le toucher. Ses cheveux, son visage. Son corps, en général, intégralement à poil. _

_Mon Dieu._

_Je viens de me poser une question._

_Est-ce qu'il est bien foutu, virilement parlant ?_

Momiji étouffa un rire, rouge de confusion. Ca l'amusait, mais rentrer ainsi dans la vie de Kyo le rendait honteux. Il continua néanmoins.

_16 Janvier._

_YATTA ! Je l'ai revu ! Je suis content. Je ronronnerais presque. Mais s'il me gratouillais sous le cou, ça marcherais encore mieux._

_Je suis atteint. Dépendant. Ce mec est une drogue. MA drogue. _

_Avec sa tête si sérieuse, mais un peu dans la lune parfois, ses cheveux bruns, sa peau laiteuse..._

_Je le veux._

_Hatori Sôma, 27 ans, maudit par l'esprit du Dragon, je veux te sauter. Et me faire dominer par toi. _

_Je t'aime._

Momiji referma le cahier, silencieux. Hatori. Rien que ça. A peu près aussi inaccessible que le Chef de famille lui-même.

Il se frotta les mains et ricana :

« Eh ben, y'a plus qu'à les caser ensemble ! Mais d'abord... Allons asticoter un peu Kyo ! »

Il mit ses chaussures et sortit en courant.

** 0o0**

« Kyooooooo ! »

Le Chat poussa un gros soupir. Quoi encore ?

« Ouais ? »

« Je peux monter ? C'est Momiji ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faut que je te parle ! »

« Grimpe, si tu peux. »

Très vite, la tête blonde du Lapin apparut, les yeux écarquillés, et Kyo sourit. Eh oui ! Il faisait des mobiles.

Partout, des carillons, des mobiles en papier, des origamis... Et des livres. Des poèmes. Des histoires de vampires et de loups-garous. Des livres anglais, français.

Pleins de livres.

« Waaa… T'as lu tout ça ? »

« Ouais. Tu veux quoi ? »

« Euh… Ben… Euh… »

Maintenant qu'il était face au Chat, Momiji hésitait.

« Bon, accouche. »

« Euh… Ben en fait, j'ai lu… Euh… Ca… »

Il lui tendit le journal, et observa le visage du rouquin virer au blanc crayeux. Sa voix était lointaine lorsqu'il répondit.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Sous ton lit… Enfin bon, je l'ai lu, et je voudrais t'aider à te caser avec Hato… »

« NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! »

« Mais… »

« Je l'ai vu embrasser Mayuko. »

« Qui ? »

« Ma prof principale. »

« Oh… »

« Oui, comme tu dit, oh. »

« Mais, euh… »

« Laisse tomber. Autre chose ? »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« …A ton avis ? »

« Alors, il faut continuer à espérer ! »

« C'est ça. Qui voudrait d'un monstre ? »

« On est tous des monstres, Kyo. Même Hatori. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que tu le séduises ! »

« Ben voyons. C'est beau l'espoir. Allez, dégage. »

« Mais… ! »

« DEGAGE ! »

Momiji s'enfuit le plus vite possible en serrant contre lui le journal intime. Parole de Lapin il allait tout tenter ! Après tout, il était de la famille de Kyo. Et en famille, il faut se serrer les coudes, non ?

**0o0**

« Hatori ? »

« Mngmeuh... ? »

« C'est Haru. C'est très important. »

« A six heures et quart ? »

« Oui. »

« S'il le faut vraiment, entre... »

Le Boeuf se coula dans la chambre du médecin qui émergeait, les yeux bouffis de sommeil écourté, le yukata en bataille.

« T'as fait la fête ? »

« Cet imbécile de Shiguré m'a invité au restaurant avec Aya. Je me suis à couché à deux heures, par pitié, fais vite, que je récupère... »

« Kyo est malade. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bronchite. Il a dormi dehors hier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Momiji dormait chez Maître Shiguré, et Kyo a dû lui laisser sa chambre. »

« En plein janvier. Ca promet. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans la chambre de Yuki ? »

« Il a refusé catégoriquement. »

« Bon. Je vais y aller. Dis-lui de rester au chaud. »

« Il est vautré sous le kotatsu depuis hier soir, minuit. »

« Tant mieux. Tu me laisses, le temps que je m'habille ? »

Haru sortit de la chambre et leva le pouce vers Momiji caché dans les buissons. Première partie du plan _H/K_ enclenchée.

La veille, le Lapin avait débarqué chez son meilleur ami, en sueur, un cahier à la main. Entre deux gorgées d'eau, il lui avait exposé le problème et avait réclamé son aide.

La bronchite avait été provoquée par Hatsuharu. Il s'était glissé dans l'arbre de Kyo, de nuit, un sac d'eau glacée à la main. Méthodiquement, il avait percé un tout petit trou, et laissé goutter le liquide sur le torse nu du Chat. Celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé, et avait gagné une belle maladie bien carabinée. Haru était très fier de lui.

« Haru, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le Bœuf échangea avec le Lapin un sourire complice. Ils comptaient bien apprécier l'étendue des dégâts.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des moindres. Kyo toussait et mouchait tant et plus, avachi sous la table chauffante, en pyjama, les yeux fiévreux. Lorsqu'il aperçu Hatori, Haru et surtout Momiji, il chercha à prendre la fuite, en vain : Tohru l'obligea à rester au chaud.

Sous l'œil goguenard des deux malfaiteurs, il ôta sa veste de pyjama et se laissa ausculter par le médecin, tentant de contrôler tant bien que mal son rougissement. Il réussit à le faire passer pour de la fièvre et remit prestement son haut à la fin de sa torture. Pendant que Hatori parlementait avec Shiguré, il saisit les deux garçons par le col et gronda :

« Je vous jure qu'au prochain tour de cochon, je vous noie dans la piscine du lycée. »

« Mais quoi ? Au moins tu l'as revu, pleurnicha Momiji. »

« C'est vrai. Ne t'en fais pas, Koko, tout va bien se passer. On s'occupe de tout. »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète..., maugréa le roux en s'emmitouflant dans un châle. »

« Kyo, Hatori va rester ici quelques temps. Tu es vraiment en mauvais état, annonça Shiguré en revenant dans le salon. Mais aujourd'hui et pour un long moment, pas d'école ! Tu restes sagement ici, on va te chouchouter... »

« Dégage, clébard libidineux ! »

Le Chat courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, poursuivi par les ricanements de Momiji et Shiguré. Combien de temps le médecin resterait-il ? Combien de temps devrait-il subir les moqueries du Lapin ? Et surtout, combien de temps devrait-il souffrir de l'attention purement médical du brun ?

Il se roula en boule sous sa couverture et s'y pelotonna, ses cheveux seuls dépassant de l'étreinte rassurante du tissu.

Vers midi, Momiji lui apporta un plateau sur lequel reposaient un bol de soupe de poisson brûlante et une carafe d'eau. Tandis que le Chat mangeait, son cadet lui exposa tranquillement le plan _H/K_ comme il l'avait baptisé avec Haru. Le plan était simple : faire que les deux maudits se voient le plus souvent possible.

L'explication fut récompensée par un verre d'eau froide dans la tête et des hurlements à briser une vitre, et si Hatori n'était pas intervenu pour calmer son patient, nul doute qu'il aurait étripé le Lapinou.

Celui-ci redescendit en vitesse et informa son complice que les deux sujets étaient maintenant seuls, ce qui était bien évidemment le but de la manœuvre. Haru se leva.

« Allez, viens. »

« Où ? »

« On va les espionner. »

« Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Tous deux collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte, espérant une confession amoureuse de la part du Chat.

**0o0**

Kyo s'était à nouveau enfoncé sous sa couette et refusait de se montrer pour laisser Hatori prendre sa température.

« Allez, Kyo... »

« J'ai aucune envie que tu me colle un thermomètre dans le cul ! » (_nda : Oui, chez moi ça se met là, allez comprendre..._)

« Arrête tes bêtises. Par voix orale, tu ne connais pas ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et garda l'ustensile dans la bouche, l'air mauvais, les yeux furibonds. Hatori pouffa.

« Bfen qufoi ? demanda le rouquin, crachouillant à cause du thermomètre. »

« Tu ressembles à un enfant qui fait un caprice. C'est bon, retire-le, je vois bien que ça t'embête. »

Soulagé, Kyo lui repassa le tube. Hatori nota la température affiché, visiblement soucieux.

« Alors ? »

« 39,6 °C. Je me demande comment tu peux garder une telle énergie. »

« Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps ? »

« Oui, je reste ici pour te surveiller. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je crains que la fièvre ne grimpe brusquement. Je veux être là pour l'enrayer avant que ça n'empire. »

« Quelle mère-poule... Tu étais comme ça avec ce sale rat ? »

« Yuki ? Bien sûr. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Dors. »

Sans se douter de la peine provoquée par ses paroles, il prit un livre qui traînait sur la table de chevet du roux et s'installa confortablement contre le mur, un coussin en guise de dossier.

Kyo s'enfouit sous la couverture et se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

_Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde._

Ce qui signifiait qu'aux yeux du médecin, il était comme tout les autres Sôma.

_Momiji, t'es vraiment un mec foireux._

Il s'endormit peu après, enfin vaincu par la fièvre.

Haru et Momiji se reculèrent et échangèrent un regard.

« Mouais, marmonna le Bœuf. On est pas sortis de l'auberge. »

« Il va falloir sévir ! »

« Exact. Et avec les moyens qu'on a ici. Va me chercher des poireaux. »

« Rooo, tu ne vas quand même pas... ! »

« Je vais me gêner, tiens. Ah, et ramènes aussi des échalotes. On va faire un peu de cuisine pour demain. »

A cet instant, le placide Hatsuharu faisait presque peur.

Le lendemain midi, dimanche, il descendit dans la cuisine et s'y enferma, un tablier autour de la taille.

Jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, il se frotta les mains : les ustensiles de cuisine étaient à portée, comme prêts à l'assister dans sa tambouille.

« Haru ? J'entre ? »

« Viens là. T'as les légumes ? »

« Oui. »

« Mets un tablier, laves-toi les mains, et aides-moi à peler les échalotes. »

Ils s'absorbèrent dans leur tâche un bon moment, puis mélangèrent les légumes avec des lamelles de bœuf avant de tout mettre au four. L'odeur des échalotes qui confisaient doucement fit saliver Momiji, mais il s'empêcha de goûter le plat : le succès de la mission dépendait de l'état de l'œuvre.

« Dis, ça y est, c'est prêt ? trépigna-t-il. Ca sent vachement bon ! »

« Mouais. Encore cinq minutes, et on va lui apporter. »

« Quel ingrat ! Quand je pense qu'on va se faire jeter... »

« Il faut souffrir pour le bonheur des autres. Passes-moi les gants, ça risque d'être chaud. »

Ils en servirent une bonne part dans une assiette puis, voyant qu'il en restait, se servirent aussi.

« Trop bon ! s'extasia Momiji. »

« C'est clair. Allez, on y va. »

L'escalier fut gravi en silence, Hatori dormant encore.

« Kyo ? »

« Hmm ? »

« On t'amènes ton déjeuner ! »

« Entrez, c'est ouvert... »

En ricanant, les deux adolescents se faufilèrent dans la chambre du malade.

** 0o0**

Hatori Sôma était un homme aux nerfs d'acier, peu impressionnable. Son expérience médicale inquiétait un peu les plus jeunes, mais il savait les rassurer.

Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit, en sortant de sa chambre dans son yukata froissé, Haru et Momiji passer en hurlant devant lui, poursuivis par Kyo vêtu d'un simple boxer, il haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

Le Chat vociférait à propos de _putains de poireaux de mes couilles _et de _cochonneries d'échalotes de merde_, courant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes musclées, un oreiller à la main, prêt à frapper les deux jeunes gens, réveillant au passage Yuki qui ronchonna un peu puis alla prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller.

Hatori soupira et se mit à courir aussi pour rattraper Kyo avant que celui-ci n'étripe bel et bien les deux complices.

« Bande de sombres abrutis ! Crétins ! »

« Il... Il est pas content, hein, Haru ? haleta le blondinet qui s'essoufflait. »

« Sûr ! Continue à courir ! »

« Je vais vous massacrer ! Vous trucider, vous écrabouiller, vous faire manger vos boyaux ! »

« Kyo, ça suffit ! »

BLARF !

Kyo emplafonna violemment Hatori qui s'était dressé devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur à moitié déshabillée. Déséquilibré, le médecin s'effondra, le Chat assis sur son ventre.

Celui-ci avait pris une jolie couleur de tomate bien mûre mais ne bougeait pas, savourant le corps du brun sous lui.

_Calme, Kyo, calme ! Pas d'érection matinale, tu passerais pour un con. Respire, lève-toi et va te suicider en paix._

« Kyo... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ces imbéciles m'ont préparés un plat avec plein de poireaux et d'échalotes ! »

« Et tu t'énerves pour ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas très grave. »

« Pour moi, si ! »

« Haru, Momiji... Je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance... »

« Mais... On savait pas qu'il aimait pas ça ! pleurnicha le blond. »

« Sale menteur ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas très crédibles, tempéra Hatori en se dévissant le cou pour les regarder, toujours avachi sur le sol. Allez, ça suffit, restez un peu tranquille. »

« Oui. On s'excuse Kyo ! »

« Ben voyons... »

« Hem... Kyo ? demanda doucement le médecin. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Ca t'ennuierait de descendre de mon ventre ? Ce n'est pas que tu es lourd, mais tu pèses quand même ton poids d'adolescent. »

« Je fais à peine 54 kilos ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais lourd ! Et Tohru est écarlate. »

« Hein ? »

Réalisant sa tenue peu habillée, il rougit à son tour et fila s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, après avoir montré les dents à Hatsuharu et Momiji qui se serrèrent la main, fiers d'eux et de leur stratégie.

Les complices s'étranglèrent lorsque, soulevés chacun par une des mains du médecin, ils se trouvèrent à hauteur de son visage. Sa voix, pleine d'une colère froide, les fit se recroqueviller légèrement :

« Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous torturez Kyo. »

« On le torture pas..., risqua Haru, peu à l'aise. On le taquine... »

« Et pourquoi suis-je l'un des acteurs de vos taquineries ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Kyo est résistant au froid. La pneumonie, même en plein janvier, je n'y crois pas. Pas plus que l'intervention ratée de Momiji, qui avait pour but de me faire venir. Vous m'expliquez MAINTENANT ou ça va mal se passer. »

Ils se regardèrent, retournèrent à Hatori. Avec un gros soupir, Momiji marmonna :

« C'est un secret, on peut pas te dire... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On a pas le droit... »

« C'est grave ? Ca concerne la malédiction ? »

« Non... »

« Problème de santé ? Une information qui concernerait le gouvernement ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, ça n'est pas suffisamment secret pour que je ne sois pas mis au courant. Allez. »

Silence. Haru et Momiji se taisaient, bornés. Hatori les relâcha soudain, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le plancher.

« Oh, et puis après tout... Si je vais voir Kyo, ce sera plus simple. »

« Tu n'auras pas de résultats, rétorqua le Bœuf en se frottant le bas du dos. Kyo ne te dira rien, encore moins que nous. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Sans un mot de plus, le médecin gravit les escaliers menant à la chambre du roux.

** 0o0**

Vautré sur son lit, vêtu décemment, Kyo se reposait, le ventre vide. Lorsque celui-ci gargouilla, il soupira et regarda l'assiette posée sur sa table de chevet, les baguettes jetées dans les échalotes.

Plutôt mourir que d'avaler ça.

Mais plutôt mourir aussi que de descendre et de voir Hatori.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, il prit un peu de viande et la porta à sa bouche, s'obligeant à ne pas respirer. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Beuah... C'est dégueu... Je hais les poireaux... Les échalotes, passe, mais pas ce truc vert filandreux ! »

« Kyo ? »

Il laissa tomber ses baguettes.

Merde.

Hatori.

« Kyo, réponds, s'il te plaît. »

Sans répondre, il prit encore un peu de viande qu'il se força à mélanger aux échalotes. Curieusement, le goût passa mieux, la sensation de sucré/salé n'étant pas désagréable.

Malheureusement, le médecin s'acharnait.

« Kyo, ouvre ! »

« Va mourir ! »

« Très bien. »

Puis, plus rien.

Un bruit d'élan.

Un _BLAM !_ contre la porte.

_Mais c'est pas vrai... C'est qu'il veut vraiment entrer l'animal !_

Deuxième bruit. Kyo alla déverrouiller la porte.

Il n'y pas de troisième choc, seulement une chute du brun sur le roux, le plaquant au sol sous lui.

Le Chat rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se dégagea tant bien que mal, alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa Hatori d'un air mauvais.

Celui-ci referma la porte et s'y adossa.

« Kyo. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te taquinent, et que je suis mêlé à tout ça ? »

« On t'a rien demandé. C'est toi qui t'es incrusté. »

« Expliques-moi. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ils ont fait les crétins, c'est tout. »

« Menteur. »

« Evidemment ! Le Chat est toujours menteur ! Le Chat est toujours le perdant ! Le Chat est toujours... ! »

Hatori l'empêcha de parler en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Kyo le mordit violemment, mais le médecin ne lâcha pas prise et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes bêtises et tu m'écoutes. »

« ... ! »

« Je te traite de menteur parce que ça crève les yeux que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Je ne dirais rien à personne. »

« C'est ça... »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« C'est facile, ça ! Dès qu'il est question de confidence, tu sors ton petit couplet de secret professionnel ! Mais quand tu sauras, tu partiras ! Espèce de sale fouineur ! »

C'en fut trop pour le médecin qui plaqua son cadet sur le lit. Furieux, il cracha :

« J'essaie de t'aider ! Tu comprends ce mot ? Alors si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts, on n'arrivera à rien ! »

« Ca va, ça... Hatori ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je... Je t'aime. »

Comme dit plus haut, Hatori n'était pas le genre à être surpris facilement. Il avait même un peu tendance à être aveuglé par le pragmatisme. C'est pourquoi...

« Très drôle. »

« Mais... »

« Hilarant, même. Je comprends. Vous étiez de mèche tous les trois. Il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour racheter l'autre. »

« Ha... ! »

« Suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais. »

Avant de claquer la porte, il lança au Chat dépité :

« Au fait, tu devrais t'inscrire à du théâtre. Tu es vraiment bon acteur, je n'aurais rien soupçonné. »

Ces phrases achevèrent le roux qui fondit silencieusement en larmes, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Il pleura longuement, le souffle coupé par le chagrin, sans sortir de sa chambre.

Deux petits coups furent timidement frappés à la porte, et la tête blonde de Momiji, suivie de celle de Hatsuharu et de celle –un comble !- de Yuki. Le plus jeune vint s'asseoir contre Kyo et lui frotta le dos. Haru le prit doucement contre lui, et Yuki tira les rideaux pour empêcher la lumière trop vive d'entrer, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, à côté du lit. Ce fut lui qui, le premier, brisa le silence :

« Kyo... Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? »

« A qui... A qui voulais-tu que... Que j'en parle ? rétorqua le Chat, secoué de sanglots. »

« A Tohru, à Haru, à... A moi ? Même si tu me détestes, je t'aurais écouté. »

« Qui te dit que... Que je te détestes ? »

« Bon, d'accord, tu me hais, mais... »

« Mais... Mais non ! C'est toi qui me hais ! Moi, j'obéis à la malédiction ! Je n'ai pas le droit de parler au Rat ! »

« ...Ah... »

Yuki tombait des nues. Il se reprit en entendant le Treizième continuer :

« Et puis... Tohru, oui, sûrement, mais elle m'aurait sorti une tirade sur l'espoir, et ça, je n'en peux plus ! Haru, j'aurais pu... Si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur d'être moqué ! »

Tous se taisaient. Les pleurs du Chat, ses paroles, son attitude même ravivait des blessures en chacun. Des blessures d'indifférence.

Momiji se souvint comment sa mère l'avait repoussé.

Haru se souvint de toutes ces brimades, de toutes ces moqueries à l'école.

Et Yuki... Yuki se souvint de sa mère. D'Akito. Et D'Ayamé. A quel point le Serpent avait été indifférent avec lui. A quel point... Il n'existait pas à ses yeux.

Et il comprit soudain à quel point Kyo avait dû souffrir de l'indifférence que lui portait Hatori.

Il se leva à son tour et s'assit sur le lit du Chat, le menton dans les mains. Il réfléchissait à la manière d'aider le jeune homme.

Haru parla pour lui :

« Le mieux à faire, Kyo, c'est encore de continuer à vivre, et de l'éviter autant que possible, de ne pas le voir. »

« Je sais, mais... J'ai... J'ai _besoin_ de le voir, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. Momiji m'a fait lire le journal. »

« Oh... »

Kyo rougit en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait marqué sur ses pulsions et baissa les yeux. Momiji continua :

« Il ne s'est pas moqué, Kyo. Haru a été très compréhensif. Il m'a proposé de m'aider à... »

« A me caser, je sais. Bon... Et... On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On va au ciné. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Bœuf qui s'expliqua :

« Il a besoin de se remonter le moral. Je vais demander à Tohru d'appeler ses copines, et on se fait un bon film. D'accord ? »

« Bonne idée ! approuva Momiji. Ca va lui faire du bien, hein Kyo ? »

« Mmm... »

Ils l'observèrent.

« Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

« Super ! Au fait... »

« Quoi ? »

« Il était bon notre plat ? demanda le lapin, espiègle. »

« Mangeable. Même bon, mais en d'autres circonstances. »

« On t'en refera ! Allez, viens ! »

Ils descendirent chercher Tohru. Dix minutes plus tard, la troupe était rassemblée devant le cinéma, Arisa et Saki prêtes à se moquer gentiment du rouquin.

L'après-midi passa vite, trop vite à leurs yeux. Elle se termina dans le bar où travaillait la blonde, devant des nouilles aux fruits de mer(la dernière tocade de la jeune fille) et des cocktails de jus de fruits. Kyo pétillait, rassuré par la présence des autres, les yeux brillants tandis qu'il parlait avec Arisa du film(Un Tim Burton, _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_)

Ils se séparèrent tard dans la nuit. Haru et Momiji retournèrent à la résidence principale, les deux filles vers leurs domiciles respectifs, et les trois inséparables chez Shiguré. Kyo se sentait nettement mieux et discutait avec Yuki, à la grande joie de Tohru qui voyait enfin un de ses souhaits réalisé.

Le Chien se faisait un sang d'encre : aucun ne l'avait prévenu de leur absence, et il se demandait bien où ils étaient.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lança-t-il en les voyant entrer. Où étiez-vous ? Vous auriez pu me dire que vous sortiez ! »

« Désolés. Mais j'avais besoin de... De m'aérer, marmonna le roux. »

« Avec Yuki et Tohru ? »

« C'est nous qui avons voulu l'accompagner, intervint le Rat. On a appelées les amies de Tohru, et on est allés au cinéma. »

« Mmm... La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi ! »

« Promis ! »

« Allez vous coucher : il y a lycée demain, non ? »

« Si. Bonne nuit Tohru. A toi aussi Kyo. »

« Toi aussi ! répondirent les intéressés avant de monter dans leurs chambres à leur tour. »

Allongé dans son lit, Kyo fixa longuement le plafond. L'après-midi avait fait passer la peine. Mais que ferait-il les jours suivants ? Il ne pourrait pas ne pas penser à Hatori.

« Ah, ça me soûle... Faut que j'me repose. J'y penserais plus tard. »

Il éteignit la lumière et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture avec un éternuement.

Le lendemain, prêt à partir au lycée, Kyo patienta dans le salon, laissant le Rat se doucher longuement. En le voyant descendre, bouffi de fatigue et trébuchant dans les marches, il ricana, s'attirant un coussin dans la tête et un sourire narquois de la part du _Bel au Bois Dormant_, comme il se plaisait à le surnommer pour le faire exploser.

« Alors ? T'es prêt ? On y va ? »

« Tohru est déjà partie ? »

« Moui, elle allait retrouver Uotani et Hanajima. »

« Bon, ben on y va alors. »

« Salut Shiguré ! »

« ... ! »

Le brun, sidéré, les regarda partir en parlant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendaient-ils si bien ? Une idée perverse germa dans sa tête. A cet âge, les querelles se réglaient souvent par la chair...

Ricanant bassement, il appela Ayamé pour lui faire part de sa pseudo découverte.

** 0o0 **

« C'est nous ! »

Les trois adolescents se déchaussèrent et entrèrent dans le salon. Kyo et Yuki furent accueillis par le sourire narquois du Serpent :

« Oh... Bravo Kyo ! Tu as réussi à séduire mon cher petit frère... Beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux ! »

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'anguille ? »

« Enfin, Shiguré m'a prévenu ! Vous nous cachiez ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Mais... ! »

« Voyons Kyo ! rétorqua Shiguré. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça ! C'est parfaitement naturel de chercher le réconfort ! Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ? »

« Mais je... ! »

Yuki posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Chat et prit le relais :

« Oui, nous sommes ensemble, et alors ? D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez n'en parler à personne... Tu viens Kyo-chan ? »

Médusés par l'issu peu banale de la joute verbale, les deux adultes observèrent le Chat et la Souris monter à l'étage. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

« Eh bien..., murmura Ayamé. Si on m'avait dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble... »

« Je n'y aurais pas cru non plus, Aya. »

Perplexes, ils cherchèrent une explication, mais ne trouvèrent que celle de l'adolescence où l'apprentissage de ces choses-là se faisait un peu avec n'importe qui. Même la personne la plus improbable.

** 0o0**

« Espèce d'imbécile de Rat ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ? »

Kyo fulminait. Bon sang, ils allaient être la risée des Sôma !

Yuki lui sourit doucement :

« Réfléchis. A qui vont-ils en parler ? »

« A tout le monde ! »

« Je ne pense pas. A une seule personne. »

« Mon Dieu... »

Le roux se laissa tomber par terre, abattu. Hatori allait être au courant de ça. Yuki reprit, plus calme que jamais :

« Ecoutes-moi. Hatori va savoir, certes. Mais n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen de le rendre jaloux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si nous jouons la comédie -de manière soft, je te rassure-, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression du Chat-, Hatori va croire que c'est vrai. Il va se rendre compte d'une manière ou d'une autre que tu étais intéressé par lui, et va croire, si tu es avec moi, que tu me préfères maintenant à lui. Il va être jaloux. C'est une réaction naturellement humaine. »

« Tu devrais être psychologue. En gros, il faut qu'on joue les amoureux ? »

« Je ne te demande ni de m'embrasser, ni de me prendre dans tes bras. Juste de traîner plus souvent avec moi et de leur faire sous-entendre à tous les trois que nous sommes ensemble. Ca te va ? »

« ... »

« Kyo ? »

« Crétin de Rat, tu es génial. Ca peut marcher. »

« Tu es sincère ? »

« J'ai rarement été aussi sincère de ma vie. On commence quand ? »

« Dès maintenant ! »

Ils se sourirent puis redescendirent tranquillement. Tohru préparait déjà des sushis maison. Kyo tournicotait déjà autour du poisson cru sous l'œil amusé de Yuki.

« Ah... Mon cher frère, pourrais-je... Te parler un instant ? »

Le regard d'Ayamé fila de Yuki à Kyo. Ce dernier comprit fort bien et proposa son aide à la jeune cuisinière, tandis que l'argenté suivait son aîné dans le jardin.

« Yuki, tu... Tu fais attention, hein ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien... Les maladies, tout ça... Tu es quand même mon frère, tu peux faire ça avec qui tu veux, mais protèges-t... »

« Ma relation avec Kyo n'est jamais allée jusque-là, rétorqua Yuki. Et même si ça allait jusque-là, Kyo est quelqu'un de responsable, et moi aussi. Autre chose ? »

« Euh... Tu... Tu es... Heureux avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est... Gentil ? Compréhensif ? Doux ? »

« Tout cela à la fois, assura le Rat avec un sourire. »

« Ah... Et Akito... ? »

« N'est pas au courant. Je peux retourner avec lui ? »

« Oui, oui... »

Ayamé laissa passer son frère, plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il bondit sur le téléphone et composa fébrilement le numéro du médecin. Lui, il saurait mieux choisir ses mots quant à la protection des MST.

Il ignorait que les supposés amoureux l'épiaient à cet instant. Lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix blanche « Allô, Hatori ? C'est Ayamé ! », ils ricanèrent. L'appât était maintenant lancé. L'hippocampe allait-il y mordre(_nda :... Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! Aïe ! Non, ne me frappez, pas je continue...) _?

** 0o0**

Hatori reposa le combiné sur son socle et s'alluma une cigarette. Yuki et Kyo. Allons bon. Sûrement encore une bêtise, comme le rôle joué par le Chat quelques jours plus tôt. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ayamé aussi angoissé. Il reprit le combiné et composa le numéro de portable de Yuki(_nda : mais si ! Le portable que lui a acheté sa mère, après que Kakeru lui ait conseillé d'en avoir un pour lui envoyer des photos cochonnes !_). Celui-ci décrocha rapidement :

« Allô ? »

« Yuki, c'est Hatori. »

« Ah. Je suppose que c'est pour Kyo et moi ? »

« Exact. Ayamé vient de m'appeler. »

« Yun-chan, c'est qui... ? »

Hatori se crispa. Ou bien Kyo était excellent comédien pour prendre un ton si amoureux, ou bien...

Il fut pris de sueurs froides.

« Hatori ? »

« Oui, je suis toujours là. Vous pouvez passer demain après-midi pour qu'on parle de tout ça ? »

« Hatori..., soupira Yuki d'un ton las. Je sais ce que c'est qu'un préservatif, je sais qu'on peut en acheter dans n'importe quelle pharmacie de quartier... Et je ne compte pas franchir le pas ! Du moins pas encore. Kyo, arrête tes yeux de chiot battu, ça ne marchera pas. »

Le médecin imaginait fort bien le Chat faire des mines pour convaincre le Rat. Il toussota :

« Certes, mais j'aimerais tout de même vous parler. »

« Bon, si tu veux... Vers quelle heure ? »

« Quand vous avez le temps. Akito est parti avec Kuréno aux sources thermales, je suis tranquille. »

« Ca marche ! A demain ! »

Clac. Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu...

Il raccrocha à son tour et fixa le mur blanc face à lui. Yuki avait l'air de dire vrai. Si c'était le cas...

Se pourrait-il que sa dernière entrevue avec Kyo n'ait pas été un mensonge ? Qu'il se soit consolé avec le Rat, et qu'il filait maintenant le parfait amour avec lui ?

Se pourrait-il... Qu'il ait raté l'unique occasion de pouvoir oublier à son tour ces années de souffrance aux côtés d'Akito ?

Hatori attrapa le tube d'anti-dépresseur à côté d'un dossier, se versa un verre d'eau et prit deux comprimés. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter de s'être montré si dur avec le rouquin.

** 0o0**

Dans la chambre de Yuki, les deux adolescents riaient.

« Superbe, le ton amoureux du _Yun-chan_. J'aurais jamais osé ! complimenta le Rat. »

« Merci, mais le coup des préservatifs n'était pas mauvais non plus ! Je t'imagine très mal, timide comme tu es, aller dans une pharmacie et acheter ça ! »

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent à nouveau. Ce fut Shiguré qui les trouva ainsi.

« Les garçons ? »

« Mmm ? »

« On va manger... »

« YAAAAAAA ! Moi d'abord ! brailla Kyo en se précipitant dans l'escalier. J'ai rêvé de sushis toute la journée ! »

« Continue à rêver chaton, c'est moi qui arriverai le premier ! »

« C'est ça ! »

Ils continuèrent à courir, se bousculant, puis finalement s'étalèrent au bas de l'escalier, formant un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Toujours souriants, ils vinrent s'installer à table sous le regard ravi de Tohru et celui, toujours inquiet, d'Ayamé.

Le dîner se passa calmement, malgré la petite intervention de Shiguré comme quoi les deux adolescents se faisaient du pied, ce à quoi Kyo rétorqua un bref « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » qui fit s'étouffer le Serpent dans son verre de saké.

Une fois les sushis engloutis, les deux jeunes gens remontèrent à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre de Yuki(qui était devenue le centre de créations de leurs divers plans et mascarades), ils écoutèrent attentivement.

Quelqu'un montait l'escalier.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre du Rat. Puis, plus rien.

Kyo se leva et, ouvrant brutalement la porte, se trouva nez à nez avec Ayamé qui écoutait, l'oreille collée contre le bois.

« Ecoute Aya, je ne vais pas violer Yun-chan, je ne suis pas vicelard à ce point-là. Et je l'aime trop pour ça. Ne t'en fais pas, ton frère restera pur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le souhaite plus ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et il claqua la porte au nez d'Ayamé, sous le regard amusé du Rat. Celui-ci chuchota :

« Magnifique ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? »

« Autant qu'il faudra pour les faire tourner en bourrique. En plus, ils vont être persuadés qu'on va faire des saloperies tout les deux. »

« Tu dors dans ma chambre, historie de parfaire l'illusion ? »

« Bonne idée ! Je me prends un coussin, ça ira mieux. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à élaborer de nouvelles stratégies, tandis qu'Ayamé se morfondait dans le salon à l'idée que son petit frère était peut-être en train d'enterrer sa vie de garçon(_nda : en gros de coucher._)

** 0o0**

Toute la matinée, Hatori hésita entre se pendre ou affronter bravement la situation. Lorsque les deux cousins entrèrent dans son cabinet, il s'installa correctement derrière son bureau. Autant donner le change. Il verrait bien ce que l'entrevue donnerait.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur les sièges que leur présentait le médecin, apparemment peu nerveux. Le brun attaqua directement :

« Bon. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Oui, monsieur, singea Kyo. Sérieux, Hatori, laisse tomber ton air de gardien de prison et dis-nous clairement ce que tu veux. »

Il tiqua légèrement. Le Chat avait prit de l'assurance durant ces trois jours. Détendu, dans son T-shirt moulant noir et son éternel baggy beige, confortablement adossé, les jambes croisées, il était l'incarnation de la sérénité. Surtout comparé au Dragon, transformé en paquet de nerfs.

Ce dernier ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya et reprit :

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez vos bêtises. »

« Quelles bêtises ? questionna Yuki d'un ton outré. »

« Vous ne sortez pas ensemble. J'ignore pour quelles raisons vous faites ça, mais c'est pitoyable. »

« Alors..., coupa Kyo. Alors c'est toi qui es pitoyable si tu ne comprends même pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Tu viens, Yun-chan ? Je crois que tout est dit. »

Le roux se leva, suivit de l'argenté qui salua vaguement le médecin atterré d'un simple signe de tête.

Hatori resta assis là, les yeux vides. Cette fois-ci, il ne voyait vraiment plus quoi faire pour se sortir de son trou. Il se laissa glisser au sol et s'appuya contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux. Il était fatigué, il se sentait ridicule. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. A Ayamé, tiens. Bonne idée. Pour qu'il lui remonte le moral avec ses blagues.

Ah, mais non. Aya déprimait, de peur que le Chat ne fasse du mal à son cher petit frère.

« En somme, je suis tout seul. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Rejoindre Akito aux sources ? Non, il m'hurlera dessus. Allez voir Mayu-chan ? Non plus, sa mère lui cherche un mari, je risque de me faire mettre le grappin dessus. Dormir, peut-être ? Ca me parait encore la meilleure solution... »

Il se laissa tomber sur son futon, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, et ferma les yeux.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir : les images de Kyo et Yuki ensembles lui donnaient la nausée. Il se sentait mal. Stupide, égoïste.

_Ca ira mieux demain... Oh nooooooon... _

Il se rappela soudain qu'il devait aller chercher Momiji au lycée pour l'emmener à une audition de violon. Enfouissant son visage dans sa couette, il s'obligea à ne pas fondre en larmes sous l'effet du surmenage.

_Reste calme... Ca va passer... De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant..._

C'était sans compter l'auteur frappadingue qui avait bien décidé de le caser avec Kyo(_nda : qu'est-ce que cette phrase fout là... ?)_.

** 0o0**

« Momiji ? Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais attends ! Kyo a perdu au Grand Clodo contre Arisa, et je ne connais pas encore la punition... Je VEUX voir ! »

« Tu vas être en retard, argumenta le médecin. »

« Tant pis ! Oh... Mon Dieu... »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle n'a quand même pas osé... ? »

« Momiji... Si tu veux que je comprenne, parle. »

« Kyo... Il porte... »

« Quoi ? »

« Un uniforme de fille ! »

Le Lapin s'écroula de rire, et Hatori ramassa sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne s'écrabouille sur le sol. En effet...

Kyo, écarlate, marchait en crabe, vêtu d'une minijupe, d'une marinière et de _loose-socks_, avec l'envie palpable d'être ailleurs. Haru et Arisa étaient morts de rire, Tohru de la même couleur que le Chat, Saki impassible comme à son habitude, et Yuki...

Hatori eut mal au cœur. Yuki tenait doucement la main du Chat et lui parlait pour le distraire de tous les regards pointés sur lui. Soudainement, il entoura la taille du jeune homme de son bras et lui chuchota quelque chose. Kyo ricana, et le médecin eut la désagréable impression qu'ils parlaient de lui. Momiji s'avança vers eux en s'étouffant de rire :

« Kyo, tu... ! Tu es... Magnifique ! »

« Merci du compliment, mon Lapin... Maintenant, je sais ce que tu portes à longueur de journée... Mais comment t'arrives à attacher ta marinière ? J'ai eu trop de mal, moi ! »

« J'ai même été obligé de l'aider..., souffla Yuki avec un sourire ambigu. »

Le brun sentit son bas-ventre se contracter.

_Mon Dieu... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est pas Kyo qui me fait réagir comme ça... ? Ou alors c'est vraiment grave !_

« Momiji, dépêches-toi ! Tu vas finir par rater le début ! cria-t-il au Lapin pour faire cesser sa torture. »

« Oui, je viens ! Salut Kyo ! A demain ! »

« Ciao ! »

Le blondinet grimpa dans la voiture du médecin et se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'audition. Durant celle-ci, il remarqua que son chauffeur était distrait. Très distrait...

_Mission accomplie ! N'empêche, ça lui va pas trop mal à Kyo, l'uniforme de fille ! Je craignais vraiment pire..._

L'audition se termina tranquillement, et ils allèrent chez Shiguré, comme prévu. Le Chien avait d'ailleurs forcé Kyo à rester dans sa tenue, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ayamé, maintenant détendu. Après tout, le Chat ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions avec son cher frère. C'était le principal.

La soirée fut un calvaire pour Hatori. Kyo, à la demande de tous, se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon, d'une démarche de top-model bas de gamme, _montant son cul en mayonnaise_ comme le dit Haru(_nda : ce qui signifie rouler des fesses, vu que la mayonnaise, on la fouette, et ça la fait monter. J'ai trouvé ça dans Un pompier nommé Béru, de San-Antonio, que je vous conseille, comme l'ensemble de son œuvre !)_, provoquant un fou-rire collectif. Puis, Shiguré dénicha une vieille valse, et il invita Yuki à se lever pour faire une démonstration. Les deux adolescents tournèrent maladroitement au milieu du salon, puis cessèrent, suite à la crise de hoquets de Momiji. Shiguré hurlait de rire lui aussi, et même Tohru finit par se dérider et par rire timidement à son tour. Seul le médecin ne s'amusait pas. Prétextant un dossier important à terminer, il s'éclipsa de la maisonnette et retourna chez lui, le bas-ventre douloureusement tendu. Honteux, il ôta rapidement ses vêtements, se lava sommairement puis fila se coucher.

Son sommeil chaotique fut hanté par des visions de Kyo en uniforme féminin et de lui-même en train de le lui enlever lentement. Il se réveilla dans le même état cité précédemment, les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain matin, des cernes sous les yeux, sa décision était prise : il allait appeler Kyo et lui demander de venir le voir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

**0o0**

« Allô ? Tiens, salut Hatori. Hein ? ... Tu veux que je vienne te voir cet après-midi ? Encore pour la prévention des MST ? Non, autre chose ? Bon, si tu veux... Vers quelle heure ? Quand je veux ? OK. A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Kyo raccrocha et se tourna vers Yuki qui s'escrimait à faire un château de cartes, le dernier défi lancé par Momiji qui avait dormi avec Hatsuharu chez eux. Le Bœuf lui sourit :

« Alors ? T'as un rancard ? »

« Ouais. On verra comment ça se passera. Bon, Yun, passe-moi ça, tu m'énerves. »

Poussant l'argenté, il termina le château de cartes en cinq minutes, sous l'œil admiratif du blond qui sautillait de contentement.

Vers seize heures, il enfila ses chaussures, adressa un signe de tête aux trois maudits massés dans l'escalier pour le voir partir et s'en fut d'un pas tranquille, malgré une légère appréhension.

En arrivant chez Hatori, il tapa à la cloison puis entra. Le médecin était assis à son bureau, une cigarette à la main, faisant des ronds de fumée.

« Je suis là. »

« Ah. Approche. »

Le roux obtempéra en se mordillant la lèvre. Il craignait d'être déçu.

« Alors ? attaqua le brun. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'idiot. A me faire tourner en rond, à jouer la comédie avec Yuki. A m'humilier avec Haru et Momiji. A... »

« Autre chose à la liste de mes crimes ? ironisa le jeune homme »

« Oui. Tu m'as délibérément chauffé. »

« Allons bon ! Je t'ai vraiment chauffé ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi. C'est à toi de me répondre. C'est toi qui sais. »

La suite se passa trop vite. Hatori se leva d'un bond, plaqua Kyo contre son bureau et l'embrassa violemment, maintenant le jeune homme immobile.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un bref instant et les rouvrit lorsque le médecin le lâcha, les joues écarlates. Celui-ci balbutia :

« Je... Je suis... Désolé, je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Pour toute réponse, le Chat lécha lentement ses lèvres et mordilla celles d'Hatori.

« Moi je sais. Saute-moi. »

Obéissant enfin à un autre que son Chef de famille, le brun se pressa contre le corps musclé du roux et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou, son bassin donnant de légers coups contre celui de l'adolescent qui haletait déjà. Sans cesser ses morsures et baisers, il se débattit avec la fermeture éclair du baggy qui était nettement de trop dans cette situation. Mais, c'est bien connu, ce genre de saloperie, ça se coince de préférence quand il ne faut pas.

Lorsqu'elle céda enfin, le Chat avait eut lui-même le temps de déboutonner la chemise du médecin, de lui ouvrir son pantalon et de frôler de nombreuses fois la bosse éloquente au mitant du sous-vêtement de l'adulte.

Il gémit sourdement en sentant la main d'Hatori s'insinuer dans son boxer et le masturber sans attendre, et se cramponna au bureau, les yeux clignotants. Il écouta la voix basse du médecin lui demander si c'était bien cela qu'il voulait, et il hocha la tête, ménageant sa voix pour plus tard.

Avec un cri étranglé, il se libéra dans la main du brun et le regarda lécher doucement ses doigts, les nettoyant de sa semence. Les joues rosies, il s'avança un peu et les lécha timidement, provoquant un long gémissement d'Hatori qui le regarda, la respiration sifflante.

Perdant patience, le médecin souleva brusquement le jeune homme et l'assit sur le bureau avant de se déshabiller sommairement(c'est-à-dire de laisser son pantalon et son boxer tomber sur ses cuisses) et de se plaquer contre le corps bronzé et tremblant du Chat. Il sentait que s'il ne le prenait pas tout de suite, il allait exploser de frustration. Ils expérimenteraient d'autres caresses une autre fois.

Il le déshabilla pareillement et lécha deux de ses doigts, avant que ceux-ci ne soient happés par le roux. Il les retira bientôt et prépara le jeune homme avec douceur, guettant un éventuel signe de douleur, mais, voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas venir, remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux.

Kyo eut ainsi la réponse à a sa question :_ Est-ce qu'il est bien foutu, virilement parlant ?_ En effet, le Dragon était bien foutu. Il grimaça légèrement en le sentant le pénétrer, puis se détendit lorsque le brun lui lécha tendrement la nuque et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent bientôt de sa gorge lorsque le médecin, sans attendre qu'il s'habitue, le maintint contre lui et donna des coups de reins secs et rapides, le souffle saccadé, transpirant contre lui en murmurant son nom à son oreille.

Dans le silence du bureau, les seuls bruits étaient leurs gémissements et le grincement du parquet sous le poids d'Hatori. Le Chat agrippait la chemise du brun, la tête contre son torse humide de sueur, s'enivrant de son odeur comme s'il recouvrait enfin la capacité de respirer.

Dans un grognement rauque, Hatori se libéra en lui et se retira doucement du jeune homme avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Alors ? »

« Mmm... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'était bien... »

« Seulement bien ? demanda le médecin en faisant légèrement la moue. »

« Peut-être que si on recommence, tu me convaincras davantage ? murmura Kyo en levant ses yeux rouges vers lui. »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire... »

Il fit descendre le jeune homme, le retourna et le plaqua face au bureau, frottant son sexe contre les fesses fermes du roux qui gémit faiblement, les jambes flageolantes.

A nouveau, Hatori le pénétra, plus vivement que la première fois, et entama un léger va-et-vient, le tenant tendrement par les hanches.

Etrangement, cette douceur plût au Chat, et il posa sa tête contre le bois, le souffle entrecoupé de faibles gémissements. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ni douceur ni tendresse sincères, il les apprenaient entre les mains de l'adulte le plus froid des Sôma. La situation était vraiment ironique.

« Mmm... Hat... »

« Shhht... Tais-toi... Contentes-toi d'apprécier... »

« Je... Je t'... »

« Moi aussi. Beaucoup. »

« Aaaah... ! »

Le médecin se libéra à nouveau en lui et, se penchant, lui lécha doucement le dos, se retira et le serra contre lui. Il aida le Chat à ôter le reste de ses vêtements et l'invita à prendre une douche avec lui, ce que le jeune homme accepta sans attendre. L'eau chaude coula à flots.

**0o0**

Allongés sur le futon d'Hatori, les deux amants somnolaient. Le brun laissait sa main remonter la cuisse du roux qui ronronnait presque, les yeux fermés, nageant dans la béatitude. Lorsque l'index du médecin frôla la virilité au repos, le Chat gémit doucement et saisit la main coupable. Il la lécha longuement, suçant les doigts un par un, ne regardant même pas Hatori qui gémissait et cherchait à retirer sa main.

« Tu l'as cherché, marmonna Kyo, maintenant tu assumes. »

« Arr... Arrête... »

« Ca t'excites ? »

« Imbécile ! Bien sûr que ça m'excite ! Arrête ça ! »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'arrêter ? »

« Te punir. »

« Et comment ? »

« Comme ça, tout simplement, répondit Hatori en faisant basculer le jeune homme sur ses genoux. »

Kyo se trouvait maintenant à plat ventre sur les genoux du médecin, les fesses tendues vers lui. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut lorsque la paume de la main du brun caressa lentement ses fesses, et il lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'elle s'abattit violemment dessus. La voix basse de l'homme lui tira un gémissement :

« Alors ? Tu promets d'arrêter ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Comme tu voudras... »

Dix fois sa main s'abattit sur les fesses du jeune homme, et dix fois Kyo émit un curieux son, entre pleur et gémissement. Hatori reposa sa main sur le postérieur rougi et redemanda :

« Tu as compris, cette fois ? »

« Ouiiii... »

« Bien. Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu... Tu frappes fort... »

« Viens là, je vais te consoler. »

Le Chat rit doucement et se laissa prendre à nouveau, allongé sur le futon, enserrant les épaules du médecin entre ses mains moites.

Il gémit paresseusement lorsque le médecinjouit à longs traitsen luiet réfléchit longuement. Puis, d'une voix goguenarde, demanda :

« Hatori ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Il te plaisait, mon uniforme de fille ? »

* * *

Fiou... C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de truc, à la fin... Je pervertis ce pauvre Koko... 


End file.
